KF and his Birdboy Wonder
by Supergleek15
Summary: This is my take on how by a series of accidents wally and dick fall in love
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) hello boys and squirrels this is my first fic so be nice plz. I'm new to the site but i've read a lot os fanfiction so i figured i should give writing a shot.

KF and his Birdboy wander

chapter 1

Wally West was sitting on the couch in the living room in mt. justice watching tv when his best friend Dick Grayson plopped down next to him. Hey dicky! Kid Flash exclaimed in happiness. When did you get here? Just now. Dick answered. By the way Black Canary called combat training in five minutes. He added. But I'm so lazy and comfortable rite now! Wally whined. Well deal with it 'cause it's still gonna happen. Black Canary commanded over the intercom.

5 minutes later in the training gym.

The sparing pairs are as follows. Black Canary said. Artemis and M'gann, Conor and Kaldur, and wally and Dick. She announced. Every on went to face their respective partner and shook their hand. The instant Black Canary blew her whistle Dick threw a roundhouse kick at wally but wally being the speedster that he is and the fact that he knew the boy wander better than anyone in the mountain he dodged it. Come on Dick you're getting way to predictable. Wally quipped. Yea well bet you didn't see this one coming. Robin said punching Wally in the gut. Oof! Wally wheezed the wind being knocked out of him. Well that wasn't an easy one to predict was it. Robin shot back. Wally quickly recovered and tripped Dick. You know what they say pride goeth before a very long fall. Kid Flash deadpanned. Robin jumped back up and threw a right hook and missing. This really does seem unfair the only one who could really keep up with me is Conor. Wally teased dodging a barrage of punches and kicks.

I seem to be holding my own against you just fine. Dick said landing a jab in Wally's side. It didn't really affect Wally like it seemed he just needed a distraction. Seeing that Dick was To busy trying to hit him he saw Robins footing was a little off wally hooked his foot around Robins foot putting him off balance. Surprised by this Robin grabbed on to Wally's costume for balance bringing wally down with him. And once said by somebody somewhere it all went downhill from there Wally fell so hard on top of Robin that his lips crashed on top of Robins. Everyone stopped and stared as their lips seemed to be stuck together eyes wide open staring into each others. Wally quickly rolled off of Dick and they just stared at each other looking mortified. Then robin said. First of all aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! He screamed. Second of all why do you taste like Cheetos? Dick asked in disgust. In reply Wally said. First of all aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! And second of all Cheetos are my go to junk food. Artemis opened her mouth to make a joke but Black Canary stopped her by saying. Say one word and you'll be off active duty for a month Artemis, and that goes for the rest of you. She added. With that Artemis instantly shut up. I'd say thats it for training today. Conor stated. Yes it is you're dismissed for the day stay here at the mountain or go home and await further orders Black Canary agreed. Every one left the gym except Conor who stayed to lift weights. Dick decided to hang at the mountain and artemis went home wally also decided to stay and everyone else lived at the mountain. Burgers sound good for lunch. M'gann asked. Yep. Everyone replied in unison. I'm on it. The martian replied trying to ignore the elephant in the room like everyone else.

Dick kept thinking to himself oh my god I kissed wally. He also remembered a spark that went through his body when it happened and the fact that the spark he felt was a good spark. I think I liked it. He thought to himself. No bad Robin you're straight. He mentally chastised himself. Am I? He questioned. Little did he know M'gann was listening in on his thoughts. Well Dicks obviously confused lets take a peek in wally's head shall we? She thought. Wally was also thinking about the kiss and how he felt the same spark. I think I liked it. Oh god i Liked it. He thought franticly. Well that answers that time to play matchmaker. The martian thought mischievously.

**well that was chapter 1 like it, love it, hate it? R & R plz and thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back I don't know how often I will be updating so just take what i give ya.

Chapter 2

Gotham city, Wane manor 8:30 pm

Dick and the rest of the gang teleported in to the bat cave in their civilian clothes and ran up to the secret exit/entrance. I'm hungry. Wally said. The day that there's a moment when your not hungry there'll probably be a damn parade. Artemis retorted. Probably. The rest of the team agreed in unison. Hey! Wally exclaimed defensively. Fine lets go to the kitchen. Dick said. Alfred's probably made a snack for movie night anyway. He added. Dick made it to the kitchen first and stopped dead in his tracks causing everyone to bump into him. Why did you... Wally began but stopped when he looked up right in front of them bruce was making out with Selina Kyle. My eyes! Dick exclaimed in shock. Finally noticing they had an audience Bruce and Selina broke apart with a loud smacking sound.

What the hell is going on in here?! Dick asked/shouted. Uh Dick what are you doing here? Bruce asked caught off guard. I live here. Dick said. I believe the more appropriate question is what is she doing here? He added. Uh well Selina and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now and i decided I should introduce you two so i brought her home. Bruce explained regaining his composure. And smooched her in my kitchen. Dick deadpanned. That last part was an accident. Bruce said. Well okay. Dick said wanting to move on. Why are your friends here? Bruce asked. It's friday. Dick said as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world. So? Bruce asked. It's our movie night dumb ass. Dick shouted. Language. Bruce warned. Sorry just this was kind of an unexpected surprise. Dick Said. I'm sorry to you shouldn't have had to see that. Bruce said apologetically. It's okay we just wanted something to eat. Dick said.

Well you guys can order Chinese food it's Alfred's day off. Bruce said. Cool thanks bruce. Dick said and hugged him. Nice meeting you Selina. He to. She replied with a smile. After the awkward encounter they all went to the small cinema in the manor. So what's the movie tonight? Kick ass 2. Dick answered. (A/N) Haven't seen it really want to. Seriously? Artemis asked. What. Dick replied. We're real super heroes we live that crap every day. She said. I actually want to see that. Wall said coming to Dick's defense. Oh sure your little boyfriend wants something your instantly on board. Artemis shot back. He is not my boyfriend! Wall yelled back.

Then why were you trying to eat his face at practice today. Artemis challenged. Okay why the sudden anger Artemis? Dick inquired. It's her time of the month. Wally whispered. No it's not and i don't know i just kinda had a bitch attack sorry guys. Artemis apologized. Luckily no one noticed the small look off guilt M'gann hd on her face she knew there was chemistry between Wally and Artemis but she also knew even if they didn't wally and Dick had true love, so she manipulated artemis to be a little hostile. Well lets get watchin! Dick exclaimed happily. They walked into the theater and watched the movie in silence for the rest of the time.

Wayne manor 2 hours later.  
That was awesome. Artemis said when the end credits rolled on to the screen. Told ya so. Dick said triumphantly. That was good. Conor said in agreements. That little girl was more foul mouthed than Artemis. M'gann said. And that's saying something. Wally chimed in. HeyI'm not that bad. Artemis exclaimed defensively. If your life had a censor it would go off at  
Least once every sentence. Kaldur agreed. Fine I should learn to control my mouth. Artemis conceded. So my uncle's out of the planet on business for the the league so if it's okay with Bruce can I stay here? Wall asked. Sure bruce is probably got to many tongues in his mouth to say no. He replied. So you to accidentally kiss and now he gets to stay over what are you two gonna do? Artemis asked only half joking. Just to make Artemis squirm Wally and Dick got the same idea at the same time. (A/N) yea right do you get what's happening yet? Suddenly Wally took Dick in his arms and said... I'm gonna ravage Dick all night long. That a fact? Dick asked faking his best seductive voice. More like a promise. Wally purred. Oh my god! Artemis shrieked. Then Wally and Dick busted out laughing. Thats what you get for being a super bitch all day and making all those jokes! Wally exclaimed through his laughs. Fuck you Wallace. Artemis spat. Your place or mine? Wally asked this time purely joking not even letting his mind wander to that dirty place. He wandered if he should be worried about that. Every one went back to their home while Dick and Wally went to find Bruce. They went to the kitchen first and found Bruce and Selina s  
Making out on the counter again. My god have you two even moved from this spot?! Dick yelled.

Bruce and Selina broke apart both blushing the color of Wally's hair. No. Bruce said flatly. It's been two hours! Wally said impressed. Really? Bruce asked. Yea everyone else went home but since my uncle is out of the planet i was wandering if i could stay here till he gets back? Wally asked. Sure Wally you're Dicks best friend you're always welcome here. Bruce answered. Thanks i still have to go home and get some clothes. Wally said.

No you can borrow some of mine. Dick said kindly. No i can be there and back in five minutes. Wally argued. It's okay i have a ton of clothes i don't wear. Dick insisted not taking no for an answer. Okay. Wally backed down clearly defeated. So wally went and changed while dick set up an air mattress beside his bed. Dick went to go get some spare sheets when he bumped into wally and fell on top of him. We've got to stop meeting like this or the team's gonna make some inside joke out of it. Wally whispered. Yea. Dick agreed. They didn't really know why but they found their lips gravitating towards each others and when they were less then an inch apart Bruce's voice cut in. Ate you two all right? They both turn their heads to see Bruce and Selina looking at them quizzically. Yeah ol baywatch here just needs to learn to watch where he's going. Dick replied getting up. Okay bruce said slowly.

Both boys desperate to escape the awkward situation ran back to Dick's room both thinking Damn it! Ten bucks says they'll be together by the end of the month. Selina said twenty says they'll be together by the end of the month. Bruce challenged. Deal. Selina replied shaking Bruce's hand.

Well thats chapter two hope you liked it next chapter should be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back as said before this is my first fic and so far I'm loving it. This is going to be a long fic and might even have a sequel. Just let me know how you think it's doing by reviewing. I'm open to constructive criticism. So here we go.

Wayne manor some time at night.

Wally and Dick went to bed still thinking about the freak accidents that kept happening to them. Wally kissed Dick on accident during training that earlier today and dick and wally almost kissed on purpose that same night. They laid there in a very uncomfortable silence wondering what to do or say next. So... Wally said. So... Dick repeated. Look you're my best friend and I don't wanna wreck that so can we just pretend this certain parts of this day didn't happen? Dick asked  
Somewhat desperately.

Yeah sure. Wally said feeling a little hurt. He wasn't sure how he felt anymore and he wanted to talk out his feelings because this was really confusing to him. Dick was confused to he just wasn't good at dealing with his feelings eight years of living and training with bruce had done that to him.  
Meanwhile in Bruce Wanes bedroom.

(A/N) No this is not a sex scene just them talking.

So you really think it's only going to take a week for them to get together? Selina asked. Yeah they met when they were eight about six months after I took dick in it was wally's first night out as kid flash and he had a serious case of hero worship. Bruce informed her. They've been inseparable ever since and they share these weird looks all the time and finish each others sentences and do every thing the other likes. Bruce continued reminiscing. Well i still think it's gonna take longer than a week these thing don't happen lightly it takes time. Selina argued. Time? Bruce said in mock question. The've known each other for eight years and the've already kissed. Bruce shot back. That was an accident. Selina corrected. And they were about to kiss again on purpose until we interrupted them and ruined the moment. Bruce said triumphantly.

The next day at Mt. Justice.

Wally and Dick arrived at the mountain and found the rest of the team in the kitchen eating breakfast. Hey guys. Wally said with his usual amount of enthusiasm and cheerfulness despite the events of the previous day. So how did the sleepover go any boy on boy action. Artemis asked teasingly wiggling her eyebrows. You bet I had to borrow Dicks clothes 'cause tore mine apart. Wally said with a perverted glint in his eyes. Yeah bruce had to order me a new bed the old on got stained and broken gave Alfred my sheets and he nearly fainted. Dick added.

Artemis looked pale and her jaw was dropped. You two are disgusting! Artemis screamed. Then tone down the jokes super bitch and so will we. Dick shot back. While the three were throwing there little jabs at each other M'gann was slowly peeking into Wally's mind. She saw the almost kiss and the way Dick just wanted to forget everything. She also saw the hurt that came from that decision and confusion and love. Lets see if you really wanna forget Dick. M'gann thought looking into his mind. She saw love desire and and regret for what he said. She also saw nfear of rejection from the team and bruce.

With god as my witness I am going to get those two to admit their feelings for each other if it's the last thing I do. Then Black Canary came in and broke the three fighters apart. Enough with the fighting and the jokes! Black Canary shouted. How did you even know we were fighting. This  
Whole facility is under surveillance with the exception of your bedrooms and bathroom. Oh. They all said at the same time. So Artemis let this go what happened at training yesterday was an accident and if you keep it up with the gay jokes I will take you off active duty for a month do you understand? She asked yes ma'am. Artemis said defeated. Both Wally and Dick both had triumphant grins on their faces until Black Canary turned to them with a glare on her face.

And you two quit egging her on I heard the entire conversation if you two don't quit it too you'll also be off active duty for a month. Black Canary ordered. Now training time in the gym in ten. Black Canary demanded. Same pairs as yesterday and try not to trip. She added walking out the door.

Mt. Justice sparing gym ten minutes later.

Every on faced their respective training partner and shook their hands Wally felt a slight shiver run through his spine when he shook Dicks hand and Dick felt it too. Dick couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to him he knew he felt something for wally to but he was afraid. And he didn't really know if he wanted to face this right now. Take your stance and begin. Black Canary ordered and blew her whistle. Wally threw a right hook at Dick and landed it on his lower  
Jaw. Ow what the hell was that for. Dick whispered not wanting to cause a scene. You know what that was for. Wally whispered back. Is now really the time for this. Dick asked impatiently. Well we need to talk about this. Wally whispered throwing another punch. Not now. Dick shot back kicking wally in the side. Well where here seems like as good a place as any.

I said not now! Dick yelled and punched wally out with all his strength. Dick walked out of the room while the team went to help an unconscious Wally.

Gotham city Wayne manor 10:00 pm.

Dick stormed out of the batcave and straight to his room to change into some civilian clothes. When he left to go to his training gym he bumped into Bruce. Do you mind explaining this. Bruce asked holding up his phone showing a surveillance video of Dick knocking out Wally. I lost control of my strength. Dick said flatly. The truth now. Bruce demanded. Fine wally wanted to talk about what happened yesterday and I didn't. And. Bruce said wanting him to continue. And he wouldn't drop the matter so I got angry and lost control. He finished.

Dick first you need to go apologize to Wally and you should talk to Wally about what happened he deserves that much. Bruce ordered. But... Dick started. No buts now march yours back to the mountain. Bruce commanded. Fine but if he pisses me off I'm gonna punch him again. Dick said flatly. Punch him again and I'll suspend you from active duty for a month. Bruce said. Is that the only punishment you and Black Canary questioned sarcastically.

There you have it chapter 3 I know I said next week but I'm so eager to get this story goin that I've been writing and posting these chapters like giving out halloween candy I don't even know when my next chapter will be up could be today could be tomorrow could be within the next few hours. So any way bye r & r thnx ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned and guess what I don't know when I'll actually post this but I started writing this fifteen minutes after I posted chapter three. Ya know I would love some reviews plz plz plz.

Mt. Justice medical center

Wally was still unconscious and everyone was gathered around his bed. I wonder what he did to piss Dick off so bad? Artemis asked. Who knows I couldn't hear what they were saying. Kaulder said. Conor was trying to not look like he knew something but was failing miserably because everyone knew he had super hearing. Hey I bet Conor knows what they were talking about. Artemis suddenly yelled pointing at the kryptonian. No I didn't. Conor said instantly. Don't lie to us you have the best hearing on the planet. Artemis said still wanting an answer. Say a word and I'll shove kryptonite up your ass. Dick said entering as if out of nowhere. What are you doing here. Artemis asked angered. To apologize to Wally can you all leave. He asked. Sure but you might be here waiting a while you did a number on him his jaw is badly bruised and you loosened a tooth. M'gann informed him.

Sorry and Conor keep what you heard to your self okay. Dick said looking at Conor. My lips are sealed. He assured pretending to zip his lips. You stay quiet too. Why me. She asked pretending to be confused. Don't you bullshit me you could just read his mind and I know it's probably what you've been doing since this whole problem began. He said coldly. Yes sir. She replied quietly. They all left and Dick was alone with a sleeping Wally. Then five minutes later faster than any human could see Dick was on his ass. Okay I deserved that. Dick said getting up rubbing his cheek.

Yes you did how long have I been out. Wally asked sitting up rubbing his jaw. About half an hour. Dick informed him. I'm sorry you just kinda pissed me off and I really think you could've waited till after practice to talk about that. Dick apologized. It's alright I should've shut up and waited to talk. Are we actually going to talk now? Wally asked. Yes Bruce forced me to come back so we could. Dick said. But lets go to the manor so the rest of the team can't listen to our conversation! Dick yelled through the door. They walked through the door and teleported back to the manor.

Wayne manor.

Uh so here we are my room same old room. Dick said not really knowing how to begin this little chat. So how do we begin this talk. Wally asked just as unsure as Dick. They both just sat there on Dick's bed in an uncomfortable silence. Ya know for us to have a conversation we have to actually talk. Wally said. Well what are we supposed to say this is not the kind of conversation I thought I would ever have especially with you. Dick ranted.

Hey calm down. Wally said putting a relaxing hand on Dick's shoulder. They both stared at Wally's hand. Start by asking a question. Wally instructed calmly. How do you feel about the kiss yesterday? Dick asked slowly. The accidental one or the one that almost happened? Wally asked back. The one that almost happened because the first one doesn't count. Dick responded. Well I think it's safe to say we both wanted it to happen. Wally answered. I guess so.  
Dick replied. Do you have feelings for me. Wally asked unsurely.

I think so. Dick said. Just as unsure. Well I have feelings for you to. Wally stated. What do we do  
Now. Dick asked to no one in particular. I do. Wally said. What? Dick whispered. And again faster than any human could see Wally's lips were on his. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck to bring him closer and Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and scooped him into his lap. Suddenly the door opened. Hey Dick did ya talk to wally? Bruce asked and then went wide eyed at what he saw. Right in front of him was his adoptive son making out with his best friend. Uhh hey Bruce whats up? Dick asked shaking harder than a Chihuahua. Finally Selina you ow me twenty bucks. Bruce shouted down the hall. Are you serious. She shouted back. Yeah I just caught Wally with his tongue down dick's throat. Bruce shouted. By this time Selina was at the door and found Dick in Wally's lap. Way to go ya just cost me twenty bucks you two lust bunnies couldn't have waited a month. She whined. I think I'm gonna faint. Dick said on the verge of hyperventilating.

Breathe. Wally said rubbing Dick's back in slow circles. It wasn't helping though. I think you broke him. Wally said glaring at Bruce. Dick calm down it's alright. Bruce said sitting down next to him. Your not mad. Dick asked shakily. Of course not I love you no matter what so your gay I don't care. He said supportively. Oh okay wait you two placed a bet on our relationship. Dick asked outraged. Yes. Bruce said slowly backing away. Then Dick slapped him in the face. Bastard. He muttered. Sorry. Bruce said rubbing his cheek.

Well there you have it they're finally together yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am once again if you're wondering why I'm updating so often it's because I'm sick and have nothing better to do so yeah got a lot of free time on my hands. Any way r & r thnx. :)

Mt. Justice the next day.

Wally was still staying with Dick until the Flash returns from his off planet mission but Dick was kinda pissed off so they just decided to stay at the mountain for a while. That rich son of a bitch make a bet on me I'll jam a batarang in his eye. Dick angrily muttered to him self. Hey calm down it's not like he was making fun of you. Wally said trying to calm his new boyfriend. Wow boyfriend. He thought to himself. So he tried t make money off his kid thats just sick! Dick yelled.  
He makes money off of you any way. Wally stated. What? Dick questioned mid rant. It's called adoption subsidy money from the state to help take care of the child you adopted.

Ya know you and your never ending knowledge get very annoying. Dick said flatly. You love it. Wally said grinning widely and wiggling his eyebrows. Yeah I do. Dick said defeated. Come on lighten up. Wally said cheerfully. Why I just wanna sulk for a little while. Dick pouted. We have some time without adults lets have some fun. Wally said rubbing his hands together. Fine Dick submitted withe a grin. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and brought him down to his lips Wally slipped his arms around Dick's waist and pressed up against him.

Wally slid his tongue into Dick's mouth and explored the space slowly and tenderly. Oh my god my eyes! Artemis shrieked. Oh hey Artemis enjoy the show. Wally asked breaking apart from Dick. First one's on the house. Dick said wiggling his eyebrows. What the hell are you doing! Artemis yelled. Kissing my boyfriend. Dick said with a smile. Ahhhhh! Someone that was not Artemis screamed from down the hall. Then M'gann floated in and screamed. Yes finally!  
What's wrong with you did you do a bunch of drugs? Wally asked a little off put by the martian's strange excitement.

No but I've been waiting to hear that forever! M'gann screamed and flew around the room.  
You're not about to burst into song are you. Dick asked ducking low to avoid the happy martian.  
No no I'm good but you two have been weird the last few days and I knew this would happen and I'm so happy. She squealed. What happened I heard M'gann scream?! Conor shouted running in from the gym. I'm okay just really happy. M'gann squealed zooming around the room again. Down girl. Dick said pulling her down by her cape. Sorry. She said descending.

So why are you so happy? Conor questioned. Wally and Dick looked at each other and smiled. Then to answer Conor's question Wally pulled Dick into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. Oh. Conor said surprised. It's about time. Kauldar said walking in from the beach. So everyone knew we were gonna get together except us? Dick asked. Yep you'd have to be blind or Artemis not to see it. M'gann cheered. I think I've gone blind. Artemis said in mock disgust. Come on we're going to my room. Dick said walking away. Why can't we go in my room. Wally asked. Because we'd drown in all the crap you leave lying on the floor. Dick replied. Aw I'm hurt. Wally said putting on his best sad face. The truth hurts some times. Dick said and pushed wally on his bed.

Wow you knock me out to get away from me now you're all over me. Wally said in amazement. You really wanna this. Dick asked. Kind of. Wally answered. Why I came here to blow off steam. Dick whined rolling off of Wally. Well it's just you seemed desperate to ignore this foe a while but now that we're together you are getting very touchy feely. Wally said brushing Dick's hand away from his arm. So do you mind explaining the very sudden change of heart? Wally requested. I was scared at first but then I realized that it didn't matter because I care about you in a way I have never cared about anyone else and at first I wasn't sure how to deal with that. So i tried to run away from it now that we crossed that bridge I feel free and I want you all to my self. Dick stated pouring his heart out to Wally. That was very beautiful and very gay. Wally replied breaking out in fits of giggles. I know. Dick agreed giggling too. Well how long are you planning to stay at the mountain. Wally asked. Ehh about a week let Bruce feel bad about him self. Dick informed with an evil grin.

And what do we do in the meantime. Wally asked already forming a few good ideas. But he didn't need to verbalize them because dick was on top of him kissing him deeply. Then the door to Dick's room opened and there was Black Canary. Oh sorry! She exclaimed shutting her eyes. Wait a minute dick wally is that you. She asked surprised. Yes. They answered in unison putting as much space between them as possible. Did you trip again? She asked still trying to get over the shock. No. Dick said. Well I Was just coming to check on Wally but when I go to the medical center he wasn't there. She said regaining her composure. Sorry I woke up a little while ago probably shoulda said something. Wally apologized. It's okay looks like i owe Ollie and Barry each fifty bucks. She said walking out of the room. It's official I hate the justice league. Dick said with a scowl. You need to lighten up. Wally said pulling him close.

They made a bet on us why am I the only one upset about this. Dick asked exasperated. Because you are fun deficient and that is why I like you so much I can fix you. Wally said with a shit eating grin. Fuck you. Dick said and punched him in the shoulder. If you want to. Wally said his grin never dropping. Uh no I wasn't serious! Dick exclaimed and jumped out of Wally's arms. Chill neither was I . Wally said. (A/N) Had ya going there didn't I sorry no sex yet give it time.

Oh okay. Dick said calming back down. Well since we can't do anything here or at your place cause nobody's heard of knocking why don't I take you to a movie. Wally asked getting up and holding out his hand to Dick. Sure lets go I'm in the mood for something scary. Dick agreed taking wally's hand.

Well thats chapter five hope you liked it next time Wally and Dick's first date lets see what could possibly go wrong. r & r


	6. Chapter 6

I has returned from the darkside turns out they have amazing cookies. No but seriously I still don't feel good so still have a lot free time on my hands free time I should be using to make up missed work. But I don't give a damn this is so much better.

Gotham city theater 8:30 pm.

So you said scary what movie did you have in mind. Wally asked. How about the new Carrie movie. Dick suggested grinning evilly because he knew horror wasn't Wally's thing. You just love takin me outa my comfort zone don't ya. He asked nervously. Yes as your boyfriend it is my job to make you better and suffer a little along the way. Dick said in a very proper manner. Screw you. Wally said with a frown. In your dreams. Dick deadpanned. Every night. Wally said with a lecherous grin.

Well keep it there that fantasy aint coming true for a while. Dick retorted with a frown. So you're implying that eventually it will come true. Wally asked his grin returning. Play your cards right and maybe but not tonight. Dick whispered in his ear. Now come on the movie's gonna start soon. Dick said pulling wally into the theater. They got the tickets but Dick saw Wally heading for the snack bar and decided he should stop him. Maybe you shouldn't do that wally. Dick said trying to stop him while he was still in line.

Why. Wally asked with a questioning look. Because I know how you get with horror movies when we watched the last saw movie you saw one severed head and spent the rest of the night huggin the toilet bowl. Dick reminded him. Plus if you throw up I'm not kissing you for the rest of the night. Dick added hoping to avoid a nasty problem. Fine. Wally pouted.

2 hours later.

As they walked out of the theater Wally leaned a shaky hand against a lamppost. I think I'm gonna be sick. Wally muttered looking a little green. Deep breaths. Dick instructed rubbing his back in slow soothing circles. How can you stand to watch that horrible crap. Wally asked amazed. I just don't find it all that scary. Dick said not really sure how to explain it. C'mon for your troubles dinner's on me. Dick said knowing those magic words would restore Wally to his normal self.

Okay. Wally said his normal happy demeanor returning. Where are we going? Wally asked excited. Well given your eating habits we're going to the best Chinese buffet in town. Dick said watching the smile on Wally's smile grow in to the biggest grin he had ever seen. They hopped into Dicks car and started driving towards the diamond district.

Uptown Gotham: Smiling Dragon Buffet. 8:00 pm.

Wow this is the nicest part of Gotham I've ever seen. Wally said amazed by all the towering skyscrapers and high class houses. Yeah that's why they call it the diamond district. Dick said unimpressed having seen this part of Gotham many times since being taken in by Bruce. Well I'm not used to the rich life. Wally said still admiring the huge buildings Wane tower standing out the highest. Well let's get goin. Dick said taking Wally's hand. Wait are you sure you wanna go public with this. Wally asked unsure.

Yes I do I want all of Gotham city to know you Wally West are mine and no one else's with a confident smile on his face. Hearing this wally felt a flutter of joy run through him and puled Dick in to passionate and loving kiss then broke apart when they saw the flash of camera.  
I can't believe it Dick Grayson is gay. Vickie Vale said looking at her phone with a look of disbelief. Hey Vickie. Dick said with a smile. You know her. Wally asked very confused. Yes she's Bruce's unofficial photographer. Dick informed her. So who's the cutie? Vickie asked her inner journalist kicking in. Wally West nice to meet you. Wally said shaking her hand.

Vickie Vale pleasure to meet you to. She said. Vickie delete the picture. Dick said. Why this is a great story. She asked trying not to whine. Look delete it now I don't want Wally being hounded by the press. Dick pleaded. Give me one good reason why I should do that. She said holding the camera above Dick's head. Bruce is holding a huge charity event next week Wally will be my date you can get your million dollar photo then. Dick said hoping she would go for it.

Fine but make a grand entrance for me the Gotham Gazette would literally pay me one million dollars for a picture of Gotham's greatest son kissing his new boyfriend. Vickie said excitedly.  
Fine now delete it. Dick ordered. Fine. She said and pressed the delete button right in front of Dick's eyes. Thanks bye. Dick said heading for the restaurant.

An hour and a half later at Mt. Justice.

He cleaned out the entire buffet? M'gann asked in disgust and amazement. Yes they kicked us out and banned him. Dick said glaring at wally. Hey I was hungry and they need a bigger cooking staff to increase food output. Wally said in his defense. Wow that was actually a pretty solid argument. M'gann said. You shoulda seen what the owner did to him when he tried that one. Dick said still glaring at Wally. What did he do. M'gann asked leaning in closer to hear. She hit him in the balls with a soup ladle. I'm sorry babybird is there anything I can do to make it all better. Wally said in his best cutie voice cuddling up to Dick. Awwww! M'gann exclaimed at the nickname.

Nope. Dick said turning away from Wally. Not even if I kissed it better? Wally asked covering Dick's face in kisses. Fine fine you're forgiven. Dick submitted. But we're never going out to dinner again. Dick added. Okay wally said with a pout. They both got up and went to dicks room  
And jumped on to the bed. How can you eat so much food? Dick asked. I have a highly active metabolism. Wally answered. Well you should have just kept your mouth shut and just let the angry asian lady yell at you. Dick said starting to drift into sleep. Sorry. Wally yawned. Well I should go to my room we're both tired. Wally said getting up. No stay with me. Dick whispered  
Pulling Wally back down. Okay good night babybird. Wally said. Good night my shiny speedster. Dick said kissing him softly and falling asleep in his arms.

And there it is chapter six please love it pleas!


	7. Authors note

Hey everybody this isn't a chapter sorry :( this is to tell you about my new story.  
It's called you are my kryptonite Tim drake. This is for all you kiddies that love seeing robin and superboy together. However this Robin is not Dick Grayson it is Tim Drake.

Here is the summery.

No one has powers in this one so they are all human but there will still be superhero themes. Tim is constantly getting kicked out of schools. Then bruce puts him in East Gotham High and meets a boy named Conor and then he thinks maybe this is the school for me after all.

So yeah there ya go hope ya read it because I love this pairing and hope you guys do to. ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey all ya know I was checking my stats and the story hit 232 views and that is awesome but I am begging all of you please review I wanna know what yall think I'm not afraid of judgement. I mean if the fic is getting that many views then I'm guessin you guys must not think to harshly of it right? So plz read and review and I will love you all forever. Also I have KF and Robin tied up in my closet and if you don't review I'll kill em.

Mt. Justice 10:30

Dick woke up to the artificial light streaming through a fake window and tried to get up but noticed he was being held in place by two strong arms and looked up and saw the sleeping face of Wally West. Wally wake up. Dick said quietly. Wally stirred and then opened his eyes. Morning babybird. Wally greeted. Morning my speeding bullet. Dick replied smiling. Dick moved up and kissed his boyfriend good morning. Could get used to wakin up like this. Wally said grinning stupidly. Well so could I but we can't live together all the time. Dick said hopping out of bed. Where are you asked trying to pull Dick back down. To get dresses I suggest you do the same. Dick answered.

No I wanna sleep. Wally whined. Well it's ten in the morning I'm pretty sure every one is up now.  
Dick said striping off his shirt and throwing it on Wally's face. By the time Wally pulled the shirt off his face Dick was gone. How does he do that? Wally asked no one. He made a dash to his room and got dressed in record time. Hey guys. Wally greeted every one. Wait did you two come out of the same room. Artemis asked. Yeah so. Dick answered. Holy crap they've already done it! Artemis exclaimed.

Uh one you're crazy and two no. Dick answered. And three don't you think you would have heard us having sex. Wally chimed in. You two just love to prove me wrong don't ya. Artemis said defeated. Every chance we get. Wally said pulling dick into a kiss. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Conor said. Why not it's hot. M'gann said leaning over the table. Okay break it up M'gann's starting to drool. Artemis drilled. Sorry. Dick said breaking apart from Wally. I'm not. Wally said. Well bruce is throwing a charity ball and you all are invited. Dick announced. I'm in. M'gann said. Same here. Conor agreed. Eh why not. Artemis said. Well everybody else is on board so am I. Kaldur. Agreed.

Well we need to pick up stuff to wear. M'gann cheered happily. I already talked to bruce about that he and Selina are taking us shopping. Dick informed. Sweet. Artemis said. Well lets get around and go to the manor I wanna get this done as soon as possible I hate clothes shopping. Dick ordered. Everyone finished their breakfast and went to get dressed. But Wally and Dick didn't need to get ready. So how long do ya think we got until they come back? Dick asked. Few minutes. Wally answered with knowing grin. Dick didn't need anymore of an answer he ran and tackled Wally onto the couch and crashed his lips on to Wally's. Wally flipped them over so he was on top of Dick. Well someone likes it on top. Dick purred.

Damn straight. Wally growled. Then attacked Dick's lips again and ran his tongue across Dick's lower lip begging for access witch Dick granted. Their tongues wrestled for dominance until they heard a wolf whistle. If free porn is a perk of being a super hero then I'm definitely a lifer. M'gann  
Said with a huge grin on her face. Wally jumped off of Dick and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes. How long have you been standing there. Dick asked realizing Artemis was also in the room. Long enough. Artemis answered. Uh god why! Dick yelled. Think they would've gone all the way if we weren't here. Artemis asked. One could only hope. M'gann said in a sing song voice.  
Then Conor and Kaldur entered the room. Okay time to go! Dick shouted.

Wayne Manor 10:30

Dick and the rest of the gang arrived at the manor and went to find bruce. Hey jackass I'm home  
Lets shop. Dick yelled out in the grand foyer. Then bruce came down the grand staircase. Hey Dick so did ya get over the bet. Bruce asked. No. Dick said flatly. But we need to buy clothes to ware to the ball. He added. And Don't worry I'll be home in time for the ball. Dick informed. Okay. Bruce said. Well I have an emergency meeting at Wayne Enterprises so Selina's gonna take you shopping. Bruce informed. Someone call. Selina asked coming down the stairs. Yeah heres my credit card can you take the kids shopping for the ball this friday. Bruce asked.

Sure I need something to wear to and hey as long as you're buying I'm in. Selina said. Well okay I gotta go. Bruce said hugging Dick and kissing Selina. Where should we shop? M'gann asked bouncing up and down excitedly. Lets shop at April Fools they have great clothes and reasonable prices. Selina said. Then we're off! Dick declared. Then they all piled into the limo Alfred had parked out front.

April Fools Couture. 10:45 am.

Well here we are let's shop! Selina exclaimed. We're gonna be a few hours so you can go relax and we'll call ya later Alfred. Dick said to his trusty butler. Alright goodbye master Dick. Alfred respond. Bye Alf. Dick waved. Well this is gonna suck. Wally whined. Yes it will. Dick agreed. Well at least I have my babybird to suffer with me. Wally said wrapping his arm around Dick. Wrong my speeding bullet. Dick said sadly to Wally. What why. Wally said in a panicked voice.  
I have a million tuxes and suits I don't need a new one. Dick informed.

Awww this is gonna suck so much more than I thought. Wally cried. It won't be that bad you just get fitted for your tux and then pick what you want. Dick informed. And then sit for the next couple of hours while the girls put on a million dresses until they find the right one. Selina chimed in. Thanks for the reassurance. Dick deadpanned. Well don't give the kid false hope. Selina said. Yeah you're right lets go. Dick ordered.

Three and a half hours later

Well I found the dress for me. M'gann cheered. She was the last one that needed something to wear. Oh thank god. Wally cheered through the fitting room. Selina had made them all stay in the fitting rooms so Dick could judge since he didn't have to shop. Alright Artemis you come out first. Selina ordered. Artemis emerged from the fitting room wearing an emerald strapless gown that flowed down in light ruffles that stopped above her ankles she also had matching green heels. Dick let out a loud wolf whistle in approval. Hey keep your hands off my man! Wally shouted through the fitting room. M'gann you're up next. Selina instructed. M'gann walked out of the fitting room in long sleeved pink gown that swirled around her body and sparkled when the light hit it with pink heels that sparkled like diamonds. Oh hot damn. Selina breathed.

And just for the effect M'gann twirled around a few times. Okay now youowin off boys you're all wearing the same thing so get out here. Dick ordered. The boys emerged in matching classic black tuxedos the only difference was the color of tie they chose. Kaldur wore an aqua blue tie, Conor wore a red tie, and wally wore a dashing yellow tie. But Dick didn't really care he was to focused on his boyfriend looking him up and down and unconsciously walking towards him. Dick rested his hands on Wally's shoulders and kissed him. Ya know the black tie look is a good look for you. Dick whispered in Wally's ear. Thanks can't wait to see how you look. Wally answered back. Oh I think you're gonna love it and play your cards right and just maybe you'll get a very very pleasant surprise. Dick whispered in his ear. Wally just stood there smiling like a fool. What did you say to him I think you broke him. Artemis asked. Thats for me to know and you to never find out. M'gann, Conor keep your mouths shut cause I know you heard me. Dick commanded walking out the door.

Well I think we all know what's coming next thats right sexy time.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey it's me did ya miss me did ya? come on you did. So there aint much to say right now so on with the story.

Mt. Justice a week later

Hey uh Dick. Wally asked. Yeah. Dick answered. I don't really know how to dance. Wally said nervously. Well there's always time to learn. Dick said picking up his i pod and playing some smooth jazz. He walked up to Wally and took on hand in his own placed a hand on Wally's shoulder and wrapped Wally's other arm around his waist and the slowly moved to the rhythm of the music. Ya know for someone who can't dance you're pretty light on your feet. Dick pointed out. Thanks you're not so bad your self. Wally replied. Suddenly Wally took Dick by surprise and spun him around brought him back and dipped him over his arm.

Well you learn fast. Dick said looking in to Wally's emerald eyes. I'm a quick study. Wally said looking right back into Dick's sapphire eyes. Wally was slowly leaning down until he captured Dick's lips in a slow passionate kiss their tongues melding together in a rhythm along with the music. Wow. Dick breathed. Come on we have to get ready. Wally said heading to his room.

30 minutes later

Everyone was gathered in the entrance hall near the zeta tubes. Everyone ready to go? Dick asked the group. Yep. They all replied in unison. They all stepped in to the zeta tubes and left for Wayne manor.

Wayne manor 9:00

Okay one rule for you babe no eating all the food. Dick said staring at his boyfriend. Okay fine but you gotta take me to breakfast Tomorrow. Wally said pouting. Hey don't look so pouty you can go one night without eating half you're weight can't ya. Dick asked. Yeah. Wally pouted. Then Dick grabbed Wally by the collar of his shirt and kissed him thoroughly. Wally instantly straightened up and was smiling like a fool. Okay I now have the strength to go on! Wally declared. Then let's go the guests are here. Dick said shoving them to the stairs. Wally took Dick's arm in his own and walked into the ballroom and all heads turned to the group. Everyone except Dick looked scared. Just smile and look friendly. Dick whispered. So they all adopted smiles and headed to find Bruce and Selina. They found him mingling with some rich people.

Hi Bruce. Dick greeted alerting Bruce of his presence. Hello Dick how are you tonight? Bruce asked. I'm doin all right you? Dick asked back. Okay this is Mr. Adams he helped me arrange this ball tonight. Bruce said introducing the man. Hello Mr. Adams I'm Dick Grayson and this is Wally West. Dick said introducing himself and his boyfriend. Hello Dick hello Wally are you two here together? The man asked. Yes we are. Wally replied. The man was looking the couple over  
They were observing him right back. Then man looked to be about Bruce's age and was wearing a familiar Gotham Academy badge. Say do you work at Gotham Academy? Dick asked.

Yes I'm the admissions supervisor. Mr. Adams answered. Cool. Wally said. Well I'm gonna go dance with my boyfriend bye. Dick said leading Wally to the dance floor. Then the song stereo hearts started to play. Then Wally pulled Dick to him and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and they swayed to the music. Dick just kept smiling he loved the feeling of Wally's touch and was seriously looking forward to this parties end. Wally was purely elated he had his arms wrapped around the perfect guy dancing to the most awesome love song and the night was only gonna get better. The song ended and Wally brought Dick's lips to his in a slow passionate kiss people clapped and whistled and awed and Dick heard the distinct click of a picture being taken. They broke apart and walked over to  
Vickie.

Thank you so much this is gonna be the story of the year! She squealed. You're welcome. Wally said. See now wasn't that worth the wait? Dick asked. Yes! Vickie exclaimed. You should probably get to the Gotham Gazette and run that story. Wally said. And run Vickie run and don't stop till ya get there. Dick ordered mocking Willy Wonka. Okay! She said excitedly literally running out of the manor.

3 hours later

The party ended the guest went home the team went home and now it was just Dick and Wally by themselves because Bruce went to Selina's house. So here we are. Dick said. Yeah here we are again. Wally said nervously. Come on lets go. Dick said pulling Wally upstairs. They opened the door to Dick's room and slammed the door behind them. Wally pulled Dick into a deep loving  
Kiss and they fell on the bed. Ya know this is the greatest bed in the world Wally declared. Why's that. Dick asked. This is where we had our first real kiss only seems right we should consecrate it. Wally answered. Oh that's hot. Dick said and and brought Wally back down for a kiss. As there tongues Wrestled for dominance Dick unbuttoned Wally's jacket and dress shirt and threw them somewhere off to the side of the bed.

Wally literally ripped off the top half of Dick's tux. Hey! Dick exclaimed. Oh relax ya said you have a ton of those. Wally growled. Then he went straight for Dick's neck kissing and sucking on his pulse point drawing out a loud moan of approval from him. Wally moved kissed his way down stopping at Dick's nipple sucking on the little bud and bitting down on it making Dick moan again. Then Wally took his mouth off of Dick's nipple and went back up to his mouth attacking it and shoving his tongue inside Dick's mouth.

Suddenly Dick flipped them over and and dived his mouth at Wally's neck kissing and sucking on it then bit down on his neck hard making Wally moan loudly thats gonna leave a mark. Dick thought to himself. Dick started a trail of kisses running down Wally's toned body stopping pants and taking them off. Wally was now only in his boxers Wally pulled Dick up and kiss him all the while pulling off his pants and boxers. I love you. Wally said in a breathy voice. I love you too. Dick said smiling.

Dick moved his way back down to Wally's boxers and pulled them down revealing 8 inch hard cock. Wally felt a wet warmth on his cock and moaned his approval when he looked down he saw Dick bobbing his head up and down and it was the hottest thing he'd ever Dick did something that surprised him and deep throated him makingWally moan so loud Dick thought he heard a window crack. Dick if you don't stop soon I think I'm gonna blow. Wally warned. Dick took his mouth off Wally's cock and moved back up to his mouth their tongues tangling together in perfect sync Dick ground his erection down on Wally's both moaning and grinding together hungry for more friction. Wally flipped them over and went for Dick's neck nibbling and sucking at it enjoying the grunts of pleasure he earned for his effort.

Dick reached for the lube that was on his bedside table and gave it to Wally. Are you sure you want to do this. Wally asked love and concern in his voice. Yes. Dick whispered. Wally squirted some of the lube into his hand slathered it on his rock hard cock and positioned himself over Dicks entrance and pushed into his tight virgin hole. Dick threw his head back and hissed in pain he felt tears well up in his eyes. Are you okay did I hurt you? Wally asked. No it's okay keep going. Dick said with a strained voice. Wally slowly pulled out and pushed back in building a steady rhythm and the pain Dick felt gave way to fits of warmth and pleasure and he found himself gravitating his hips towards Wally's and telling him to go faster.

Wally obeyed and and sped up his thrusts Wally and Dicks moans filling the room wally could feel himself getting closer. Wally grabbed Dick's cock and started to pump it faster and faster. Then Dick hit his orgasm screaming Wallys name the feeling of Dicks muscles clenching around him was enough to push Wally over the edge filling Dick up with his seed. He rolled off of Dick and pulling him into his arms. I love you. Dick said dreamily. I love you too my babybird. Wally said kissing his forehead. They both fell into a deep sleep in each others arms both deep in love.

Thats it so wadya think good bad great :P. Well I'm afraid I have to cancel my other story sorry but I can't juggle two fics and homework this ones already takin up enough of my time. Bye see ya next time love yall.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey all it's meeeee! Well I have decided to restart my next story when this is done not really sure when that'l be but ya know cant write the same story forever. So on with the story.

Wayne manor 12:00 am.

Dick woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking and felt his stomach rumble. Wally wake up breakfast. Dick said in a calming voice. What where. Wally said franticly sitting straight up. Then noticed he wasn't wearing clothes and thats when the previous nights events came flooding into his head. Good morning to you to. Dick said sitting up. Oh sorry just kinda hungry you really know how to work up a guys appetite. Oh. Dick said blushing. Hey why you embarrassed that was the greatest night of my life. Wally said bringing Dicks face back up. Wait oh god! Dick exclaimed. What Wally asked panicking. Someones cooking downstairs witch means Alfred never left. Dick said with a worried look on his face.

Just as he said that Alfred walked in the door and stopped when he saw Dick and Wally naked in a bed. I'm so very sorry sir. Alfred said leaving the room. That was the most awkward moment of my life. Dick said turning red. Hey that could have gone a lot worse. Wally said. How so? Dick asked. It could have been one of the team. Wally answered. Yeah that would have sucked. Dick agreed. Hey and what did I just say about not being embarrassed last night was amazing. Wally said lovingly. Yeah it was. Dick said smiling up at Wally. I love you babybird. Wally said. I love you to my speeding bullet. Dick said kissing wally. Dick and Wally fell back into the bed rolling around in the sheets their mouthes glued to each others. Wally cupped Dicks ass in his hand and gave it a good squeeze.

Dick moaned in pleasure but remembered that Alfred was downstairs and he was not gonna fuck Wally with his butler downstairs. Wally stop. Dick said trying to push him off. But Wally wouldn't budge and went for Dicks neck kissing it softly. Dick let out a moan losing his resolve for a moment but came back to reality. I said stop. Dick said calmly pushing Wally off of him. Fine I'm hungry anyway. Wally said getting out of bed. Dick looked Wally up and down and tried so hard not to drool. Wow. Dick said smiling stupidly. Enjoying the view? Wally asked. Yeah. Dick said not really paying attention.

Kitchen thirty minutes later

Despite Wallys best efforts Dick still wouldn't have sex while Alfred was there they just showered and got dressed Wally borrowing some of Dicks clothes. Morning master Dick master Wally. Alfred greeted the pair. Hey said in unison. Sleep well? Alfred asked cocking an eyebrow. Yes. They both replied unable to look Alfred in the eye.

Mt. Justice an hour later.

The boys entered the living room to find Artemis sitting on the couch polishing her arrows and M'gann watching Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory on the tv. Hey whats up chikas? Wally greeted the girls. Hi. Artemis said. M'gann however had a look of concentration on her face. Dick could tell she wanted to know what happened so he decided to just remember every last messy detail for her. M'gann got huge hundred watt grin and squealed with happiness. What?! Artemis yelled. But M'gann was just excited and started flying around and screaming.

Someone wanna put the rest of the puzzle together for me? Artemis asked. She looked at Wally and Dick  
But they just blushed. Uh what happened?! Artemis yelled. M'gann finally calmed down she landed and whispered something in Artemis's ear that dropped her jaw. Oh my god. She whispered. All the while the boys just stood there. Then M'gann projected the memory into Artemis' head. As she saw it her mouth slowly formed an o shape. The whole thing?! She asked looking at Dick who turned redder than Wallys hair. I'm out. Wally said running for the training gym. Hey! Dick shouted after him. Well I think I'm gonna go kill my boyfriend. Dick said heading for the gym. Oh no ya don't. Artemis said pulling Dick to the couch. You're gonna stay right here and tell us everything. M'gann said sitting down next to him. So how is Wally in bed. Artemis asked grinning widely. Magnificent. Dick said smiling.

So was he the worlds fastest boy in bed too? Artemis asked putting air quotes around worlds fastest boy. Nope the boy had the stamina of a bull. Dick said grinning stupidly. Wow. They said in unison. Well you just ruined my chances of hurting Walls pride. Artemis said in huff. Sorry I can't help the fact that Wally's a perfect lover. Dick said smirking. Wait there's one more thing I want to check out. M'gann said replaying the memory in her head. Aww lucky he's bigger than Conor. The martian whined. Told ya he's like the boy Marry Poppins practically perfect in every way. Dick boasted. Aww now I have nothing you've ruined my day. Artemis said angrily. So that bite mark on Wallys neck that was you? Artemis asked. Yep. Dick answered. So you like the rough stuff huh? M'gann asked wiggling her eyebrows. As once said by Lady Gaga " baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun." Dick replied.

So how's sex with Conor? Dick asked. Okay. M'gann answered. Just okay? Dick asked. Well nothing like what you two had. M'gann replied. Man everyone's gettin some but me. Artemis pouted. So just ask out Kaldur already! Dick and M'gann shouted in unison. What the hell are you talkin about? Artemis asked. Ya both like each other we know it you know it he knows it one of you just needs to grow a damn backbone and make the move. Dick explained. Well okay but what if you're wrong and he rejects me? Artemis asked raisng a questioning eyebrow. Then you can punch Wally in the face. Dick offered. Oh okay even if i get rejected my day still ends happily. She said getting up and leaving.

So Wally's actually bigger than Conor? Dick questioned. Yeah don't rub it in. M'gann sighed. I wont it's just kinda impressive. Dick said. So catching fire is coming out tonight wanna come see it with me and Wally? Dick asked. I don't know. Artemis said. Come one it could be our first double date. Dick pleaded. Okay. M'gann said giving up. Then Wally came back to the room. Say have you seen Artemis she looks really happy right now. Wally stated. Well that takes care of that. M'gann proclaimed happily. Yup. Dick agreed. Takes care of what. Wally asked confused. I'll tell ya later babe. Dick said. Oh and by the way get cleaned up we're goin to the movies tonight. Dick added kissing Wally on the cheek then walking away.

Well there ya be another chapter come and gone hope ya liked it cuz I spent alot of time on this and all my other chapters but I does it for all of you. Byeeeeeee,


	11. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back by popular demand or at least it's popular demand cuz my ego is very very fragile

Mt. Justice 10:00 pm

That was good movie. Dick said as he and his friends and extremely ungodly hot boyfriend walked through the zeta tubes. It was good. Wally agreed. Well it was okay. M'gann said. I wasn't paying attention. Conor said uninterested. Well then your loss. M'gann said walking away. Whats her problem? Conor asked confused. You're not big enough for her. Artemis said passing them on the way to her room. What? Conor asked with a befuddled look. Nothing. Dick and Wally said in unison walking to Wallys room. When they got to Wallys room Dick closed the door he locked it and pounced on Wally attacking his mouth shoving his tongue in Wallys mouth.

Then yanked Wallys shirt off and tossed it the floor. Ya know there are other people here and I thought that made you uncomfortable. Wally said panting. I checked the schematics for the base the walls are sound proof. Dick said kissing his way down to Wallys pants. Dick unbuttoned Wallys pants and unzipped them with his teeth and pulled them of and tossed them on the floor.  
Then Dick climbed back up and dived at Wallys mouth while Wally pulled at Dicks shirt Dick pulled away long enough for Wally to take his shirt off and throw it across the room. Wally flipped them over and pulled of Dicks pants and boxers revealing his hard seven and a half inch cock. Wally took the tip in his mouth and traced slow non sensical patterns over it with his tongue Dick moaned loudly and grab Wallys hair in his fist. Oh god Don't stop that. Dick said in a breathy voice

Wally took Dicks cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down then his whole cock was in Wallys mouth and down his throat. Dick moaned even louder and started thrusting towards Wallys mouth. Then before Dick could warn him his cum was spurting out of him and wally swallowed every last drop of it. How did you get so good at that? Dick asked in between shuddery breaths. Internet. Wally said wiping off his mouth.

Then wally reached for the bottle of lube squirted some into his hand and rubbed it on his fingers. He pushed two fingers in Dicks hole and started thrusting them in and out Wally looked in to Dicks eyes and saw lust blown pupils a strong look of desire. Wally added a third finger scissoring them in and out with Dick moaning out his name. When Wally pulled out his fingers Dick grabbed Wally and flipped them over and yanked off his underwear.  
Dick grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted more in to his hand and slathered it all over Wallys cock. Dick hovered over Wally and dropped on to Wallys cock.

Both boys were moaning in pleasure as Dick bounced up and down riding Wally like a strong steer at a gallop while Wally thrusted upwards impaling Dick with his long rod. Oh god faster. Wally growled. Dick obeyed and rode wally faster as he reached for Dicks hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. But Wally wanted back on top so he pulled out and flipped them over and slammed right back in to Dick making him moan and drag his nails over Wallys shoulders. Wally wanted to try something he sped up his thrust using his super speed jamming his cock in to Dicks prostate.

Oh god faster Wally. Dick moaned. So he laid a little more speed on his thrusts hitting Dicks prostate and taking Dicks cock in his hand and pumping it rapidly. When Dick couldn't take it any more he climaxed for the second time that night all over his chest. His muscles clamped down on Wally pushing him over the edge and thrust deep into Dick one more time filling Dick with his warm cum. Wally collapsed on top of Dick and rolled of to the side breathing heavily. That.. Was... Amazing. Dick said in between breaths.

I know... I was... There. Wally said smirking. Ready for round two? Wally asked excitedly. Really? Dick asked surprised. Damn you're a horny little bastard. Dick said hopping on top of wally and kissing him.

2 hours later

Dick woke up kinda thirsty so he threw on his boxers and one of Wallys giant shirts and went to the kitchen to get some water. When he got there he saw M'gann with her head in the fridge. Hey what are you doin up so late? Dick asked. Ahh! The martian  
screamed. Oh sorry Robin I thought you and Wally were asleep. She said letting out a slow breath. Yeah just came to get some water. Dick said grabbing a bottle. Oh well so was I. She answered. Then at the same time they realized the were both wearing their boyfriends shirts. So you and Conor have good roll in the sack. Dick asked grinning. Yeah it was the best sex ever. She said smiling. So what did he do to make it so amazing? Dick asked remembering the previous problem M'gann mentioned earlier. Lets just say he's handy with his tongue. M'gann said with a cheeky grin. What about you and Wally. She inquired. Oh yeah do you have any idea how good sex is with the power of super speed. Dick asked smiling.

Oh sounds like fun. M'gann said giggling.

The next morning.

Dick and Wally woke up facing each other and smiling. Good morning. Wally said. Good morning. Dick said leaning over and kissing Wally and snuggling up to him. Well we need a shower. Dick said getting up and heading to Wallys bathroom. Coming? Dick asked smiling at wally and running into the bathroom. Wally hopped out of bed and straight to the bathroom.

30 minutes later.

The boys exited the shower in fresh cloths and smiles on their faces. Hey guys have fun last night? Artemis asked wiggling her eyebrows. Oh yeah. Wally said grabbing Dicks ass. Making Dick gasp in surprise. Oh Wanky! Artemis shouted making Dick blush. So what about you and Kaldur anything interesting happen. Yes we went for a swim on the beach. She said happily which he should be coming back from any minute now. Well this has been fun but Conor and I are going out for breakfast. M'gann said leaving the mountain hand on hand with Conor.

And I am going to meet Kaldur on the beach. Artemis said leaving the mountain. Well that leaves us on our own for a while. Wally purred. Then grabbed Dick and placed him on the counter top and attacked his mouth wrapping his arms around Dicks waist. Dick had his legs wrapped around Wallys waist and his arms wrapped around Wallys neck. Their tongues battled for dominance until they heard someone say. Well this is one hell of a welcome home. When they broke apart they saw Berrys smiling face. Hey uncle B welcome home! Wally exclaimed running up to his uncle and hugging him tightly. Hey there speedy jr. Berry said hugging Wally back and tussling his hair. So something you two wanna tell me. The older speedster asked one eyebrow cocked. Black Canary owes  
You fifty bucks. Wally said laughing. Yes! Berry shouted pumping his fist in the air.

So when did you two get together? Berry asked literally vibrating with excitement. About a week and a half ago. Wally said. Ya nail him yet? Berry asked out of the blue. What! They shouted in unison. You heard me did you two have sex? Berry asked in a serious voice. And if we have. Dick questioned. Then Black Canary owes me an extra hundred bucks. Berry answered. Then yeah made him scream my name so loud the walls shook.  
Wally replied with pride. This made Dick blush furiously. Shut up you cheeky bastard. Dick said slapping Wally in the back of the head. Thats my boy. Berry said patting Wallys back.

Well then I'm gonna go collect from Black Canary then head home to see Iris Wally Dick I want you two over for dinner tonight. Berry informed them leaving the kitchen. Well let's go get something to eat then go back to my place and hang. Wally said. Okay Dick said. Then Wally picked him up bridal style. What are you doing? Dick asked smiling. Running my handsome boyfriend to a diner then my house. Really. Dick asked. Yep your feet will never touch the ground again babybird. Wally said capturing Dicks lips in a slow passionate kiss.

So did ya like it was it hot enough for ya? Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 11

Well hey back again and kinda bored thanksgiving break just started and I aint got nothing to do so just gonna write. Ya know most people love thanksgiving but I don't see the point of it all we do to celebrate this holiday is stuff a dead bird and our faces. Also my family's coming to visit and all they do is get drunk watch football and punch each other in the face when their team loses. So yeah thanks giving not a big fan. Any way thats enough ranting for one chapter on with the show.

Wallys house Keystone city noon.

Wally and Dick were hangin out in Wallys room playing some Black ops 2 and stuck on a team with newbs that couldn't shoot the broad side of the batcave. Alright I've had enoigh of this wally said exiting the game lets watch a movie or something. Okay what did you have in mind. Dick asked. Have you seen grown ups 2? Wally asked. No but sounds great. Dick replied. Wally slid the disc onto his ps3 and climbed back into bed with Dick held firmly in his arms. Dick and Wally were laughing from beginning to end and when the movie ended they were both on the verge of falling asleep when Dick asked a question that had been on his mind since the first time they had sex. Wally. Dick asked looking up at him. Yeah. He answered. When did you first know you loved me?

Remember when we were twelve and Captain Cold teamed up with Mr. Freeze and you me bats and berry had to stop them. Yeah I do. Dick answered his mind drifting into thought.

Que. Flash back.

It was a cold winters night and the Batman and Robin watched the the museum from a distant rooftop when bright flashes of red and gold appeared before them. Hey there Birdboy wonder. Kid Flash greeted patting Dick in the back. Hey boy blunder. Dick said smirking and patting Wally on the back twice as hard. Boys stop fooling around we're here to stop a robbery. Batman ordered in that gravely voice that made criminals wet their pants. Sorry. The boys said in unison.  
Well now that we're all here lets bounce. Flash said enthusiastically. Yes lets. Batman said diving off the building with Robin following right behind him. They fired their grappling guns and swung to the museum roof.

In a flash (pun intended) Wally and Berry were right beside the dynamic duo observing the robbery in progress. Fourteen men all armed plus freeze and Captain Cold and they've taken the curator Hostage. Batman reported. Then Robin and KF can take the henchmen you and I'll take Freeze and Cold. Flash answered. Well lets boogie. Wally said starting in fighting stance. Slow your roll there speedy jr. Flash said placing a hand on Wallys shoulder to calm him down. We can slip in unnoticed through that duct there. Robin said indicating to that air duct next to the roof top entrance. With out a word batman tore the vent off the duct and hopped in. Well onward. Dick ordered hopping into the duct with Berry and Wally right behind him. Once in side they made their way to the gems of history exhibit where the robbery was taking place.

Ah the eye of Icis. Freeze said in his eerily mechanical voice. Stop admiring it and lets go befor the Bat and his playmate show up and throw us in Blackgate! Cold yelled. Ya know this seems more like Catwomans thing. Wally said quietly. I know right? Dick whispered in agreement.  
Boys! The two adults whispered. Sorry. They said. Then batman pulled out a remote and prssed a button and every light in the museum went dark. The henchmen started to panic and shout things in fear. The lights are out and the guns are jammed. Bruce informed. But I couldn't override Freeze and Colds tech so be careful. He added and slipped into the darkness.

Then the rest followed. Show your selves! One of the men shouted angrily. If you insist. Dick and Wally said in unison dropping down from their perch and kicking two guards in the face. Wally and Dick dispatched the guards in a matter of minutes and went to assist their mentors who were dodging a barrage of ice blasts and attacking the villains. Freeze had Batman pinned  
Under his boot and his freeze gun aimed at Batmans face. Prepare to feel the cold embrace of death! Freeze said coldly. Yeah and prepare to feel the mind numbing pain of a punch coming at ya fifty miles an hour! Wally shouted running and punching Freeze in The face and shattering his helmet.

For that you will suffer! Freeze shouted. Freeze froze the chain holding the chandelier to the ceiling the chain snapped and fell on Wally before he could move. Wally cried out in pain and then was silent. Dick was seeing red a giant chandelier was just dropped on Wally his injuries were definitely serious he could even be dead. Dick tackled Freeze with out thinking and was repeatedly punching Freeze in the Face. Dick wasn't currently there mentally his anger had kinda taken over his body moving of its own accord. He saw the small vial of cryogenic fluid that  
Kept Freezes body temperature low enough for him to survive then tore it out of his suit.

Batman saw his son beating Freeze to a pulp while he was trying to sop Captain Cold then saw Robin rip out that stuff Freeze used to stay cold then hit Cold with all his strength knocking him out. Bruce knew if he didn't stop Dick he would probably kill Freeze so he walked to his ward and restrained him with all his might and whispered calming things to the boy till he stopped struggling. A little help here please! Flash yelled frantically trying to lift the fallen chandelier off of Wally. Batman and Robin walked over to Berry. On three. Bruce commanded. One... Two... Three. Bruce counted down. They all lifted with every ounce of strength they had and tossed it aside. To their relief Wally was still breathing looked a little beat up and then they saw it the bone sticking out of Wallys bloody leg. Hey tell me my face is still beautiful. Wally said in woozy voice. This made Berry laugh with a mixture of relief and happiness that wally was alive and Dick grin widely and earned a small smirk from Batman.

End flash back.

You beat Freeze to a pulp nearly killed him and spent all of your free time with me for four months while I recovered and came to all of my physical therapy said smiling.  
And I thought would someone really care about one person this much without felling something a little deeper than friendship? Then I realized I would do everything you did for me for you and it just dawned on me that I felt actual love for you. Well funny you should say that cuz thats when I knew I loved you too. It was just that when that chandelier fell on you we all thought you were dead. And the thought of you not being in the world kinda made me retreat within myself and let the rage take over. When I came back and saw you were alive it made me so happy I was actually fighting off the urge to kiss you then in front of everyone. Dick said remembering the flood of emotions that ran through him that day.

I love you babybird. Wally said stroking Dicks jet black hair slowly. I love you too my speeding bullet. Dick replied kissing Wally sweetly. Then the boys fell asleep in each others arms smiles on there faces dreaming sweetly.

Three hours later

The boys were awoken by Berrys voice telling them it was dinner time. What where?! Wally asked shooting straight up and knocking Dick onto the floor. Oh god are you all right? Wally said leaning over the bed. Okay the next person who tries using food to wake him up while I'm in the bed with him is gonna get punched. Dick answered rubbing the back of his head and grimacing. Sorry. Berry said pulling Dick to his feet. You guys wouldn't wake up and food is usually the last resort when we can't wake him up. Yeah it's how they got me up for my first day of high school. Wally said laughing. Well you need to be a lighter sleeper. Dick said frowning. I'm sorry babybird. Wally said planting kisses all over Dicks face. Wow you are so sweet I might catch diabetes. Berry said going down stairs. Come one lets eat. Wally said running down the stairs with Dick walking behind him.

An hour later.

Dinner went well just the normal eating and friendly conversation now Dick and Wally were back in Wallys room on the bed watching family guy. Ya know how much fun life would be if real life was like this show. Dick said smiling. Yeah I would make a bunch of cut away jokes just to screw with Artemis. Wally agreed grinning. Well I just want a talking dog with a higher iq than my boyfriend. Dick said laughing at the look on Wallys face. So if you met a Talking dog you would spend more time with that than me? Wally asked. No nothing could make me leave you. Dick said cupping Wallys cheek. I love you. Wally said. And I love you. Dick said kissing him sweetly.

As they kissed Dick notice that Wally was tugging at the hem of his shirt and pulled away. No. Dick said flatly. What? Wally asked confused. Don't play dumb with me you have my shirt half off. Dick said frowning. Sorry got carried away. Wally apologized. It's okay. Dick said. Bruce and Selina are going away this weekend and Alfred to so you'll have me all to yourself for a whole weekend Dick said smiling and turning the light out.

Yeah a whole weekend alone in a mansion. See ya next time.


End file.
